Stopping for chats and empty classrooms x
by teetoe1988
Summary: Lily had been staring at them for over fifteen minutes. She watched as Fallon Townsend practically mounted James in the middle of the Griffindor common room. Every time Lily saw Fallon her brain automatically burst into a chorus of 'if I only had a brain'. two shot that I came up with a few nights ago and needed to write, enjoy x ON PAUSE X


**Two shot that I came up with a few nights ago and had to write. enjoy x**

**everything belongs to JK x **

* * *

LPOV

Lily had been staring at them for over fifteen minutes. She watched as Fallon Townsend practically mounted James in the middle of the Griffindor common room. Urgh the way she rubbed herself all over him, giggling hysterically, like some sort of psychotic hyena, whenever he told a joke. Just the way she flicked her hair and batted her eyelids. Every time Lily saw Fallon her brain automatically burst into a chorus of _'if I only had a brain'_.

"OH JAMESY, YOU'RE SO FUNNY" and off she went bursting into a laugh which can only be described as something akin to a Tommy Gun with a nasal problem before attacking his neck and ear lobe like a starved animal, whist ensuring her heaving breasts were as close to his face as is humanly possible.

"Slut" _Oh shit did that just come out?_

James and Fallon turned from their current make out session at the sound of Lilys outburst and she quickly began coughing in some vain attempt to cover her. In return Fallon just turned her nose up and began attacking James' neck again whilst rubbing her hands all over his chest and arms.

James however continued looking at Lily a slight smirk on his face. Lily scoffed and turned away but she swore she heard that bastard chuckle, Fallon, assuming it was in approval of whatever she was currently attempting with James' earlobe, emitted a sickly sweet giggle that made Lily want to go over and Advarda Kedavra the bitch.

"So what do you think? Lils? LILY! EARTH TO LILY!" Alice said trying desperately to grab Lilys' attention

"Hm…What? Oh sorry Alice , I was just…"

"You were just watching Potter again weren't you!" Alice cut her off "Merlin, if she gets any further into his mouth she is gonna discover a bezoar!"

"OH JAMES!" there it was again! Fallon squealing like a ditzy southern belle.

"That's it!" Lily jumped from her seat and stormed over to the sickly couple, Alice calling her to come back from behind her, "ten points each from Griffindor, there are students trying to study and they don't need a running commentary of how funny Potter is! Oh and Fallon take care to adjust yourself before you poke Potter in the eye we need him to see the Quaffle when he plays on Saturday!" Fallon looked down to see that one of her breasts had a very nearly popped out the top of her overly tight t-shirt, she quickly adjusted herself snickering,

"Oopsie"

Lily rolled her eyes and made her way back to her seat but she was stopped in her tracks by Fallon,

"You're just jealous Lily! Its not our fault that you have to study because no man wants you!"

'_im gonna kill that bitch' _Lily thought, one quick flick of the wand and I will wipe that false smile right off her face.

JPOV

James moved Fallon from his lap and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Look Lily if it bothers you so much we will go elsewhere" James suggested trying to diffuse what had been gearing up to be a very public and awkward situation one which he wasn't certain Fallon would have made it out of unscathed.

He had been on the receiving end of Lily's rath before and knew better than to trifle with her when she was in this type of mood.

"Don't do me any favours Potter" she said rounding back on him, "_THIS_" she enunciated and pointed between them "Isn't about me! It's about the whole student body having to partake of your vulgar display!"

_God she looks amazing_, James always thought Lily was beautiful, but when she was angry she was something else. Her hair was wild he just wanted to run his hands through it, her eyes would go an even deeper shade of green and her lips, those perfect pink lips, that made him want to just grab her, slam her against the nearest wall and kiss her till they ran out of air.

Fallon had been a distraction, he had asked her out at the insistence of Sirius, who suggested he try and forget about Lily for a while.

Fallon was a petite, dark haired witch, it was always styled neatly and perfectly her nails well trimmed and polished the other girls joked about how she had to wake up at five in the morning just to be ready on time for classes.

Whilst she was very attractive, she had nothing in Lily. James felt she wore too much make up, and would never join him when he suggested they go flying at the weekends, '_James it will mess up my hair'_ was all he ever got.

Lily on the other hand, she wore a light splash of make up just enough to bring out her perfect features and cover the freckles on her nose that she hated, but which James adored, he wanted to spend hours kissing each one individually. She had the slightest trace of quill ink on her finger from all of the note taking she did during classes, and she absolutely loved to fly.

He remembered walking on the grounds with his friends one sunny Saturday and catching her flying down by the lake, swooping and gliding like a pro, the look of pure joy on her face like she had no cares in the world.

"Come on James lets get out of here! I have something to show you" Fallon said with a wink to James

"Please, what she has to show him could be drawn from memory by half the male population of Hogwarts" Alice whispered, he had to smirk at that it was true that what she had to show him was a worse kept secret than Victoria's.

"PRONGS!" Sirius and the marauders came bursting through the common room.

"IT WORKS! IT BLOODY WORKS!"

Sirius was so excited he was grabbing hold of him by the collar and shaking him with every word grinning like an idiot. James eyes bulged in realisation and began grinning too.

They had been working on that infernal map for years, the hours spent in the middle of the night huddled under his invisibility cloak pouring over the books in the restricted section.

Remus had been killing himself trying to work out the correct balance of spells which would allow for it to pick up everyone within the enchanted walls without arousing suspicion from other teachers.

"Moony you are a genius mate" James said laughing with pure joy and clapping him on the back.

"It wasn't just me Wormy found the final combining spell in one of his books that allowed all of them to work together" Remus replied grinning at Peter

"Peter I could just kiss you!" James watched as Peter went a deep shade of red, and he took his head in lock and began riffling his hair, they laughed until Peter pushed James away.

"Sorry mate. You just aint my type!"

The laughing was soon interrupted by Fallon who had realised it had been a good five minutes since she was the centre of attention.

"Jamesy are you coming?" _oh right she is still here. _

"Aw you know I would love to but this is really important Fal, you could show me it later after I am finished with the lads".

"but Jaaaames I thought we could have some time alone, don't you want to spend time with me?" _must she whine like that!_

"Look babe" James put his arm around her shoulders and started to walk her towards her dormitory stairs "why don't you go on up to your room put on something sexy and we will go somewhere extra special tonight. How bout that?"

Fallon giggled like a simpleton, he couldn't stand that noise she made, as she walked off towards her room.

James massaged his temples before turning to the marauders "Right lads lets go try it out!" and with that they hurriedly left through the porthole into the main school.

* * *

LPOV

Fallon had been painting her nails and pouting her lips like a duck for the last hour in order to be ready for when Potter took her away for the evening. On and on she went _ooo I wonder where my Jamesy will take me tonight. Did I tell you what he said last night Hestia? Oh he is so funny and handsome and oh and did you know he is completely loaded. Eeep perfect!_ Lily who had been listening for what felt like a lifetime finally cracked;

"Oh for the love of Merlin do you ever shut up Fallon?" Lily blurted!

"Excuse me!" Fallon exclaimed with a look of false innocence "Don't blame me because you can't get a boy as wonderful as my Jamsey!" Fallon shot, ending with a sickly smile at the mention of Potter. "You know what your problem is don't you" she continued whilst pouting and checking her reflection in a nearby mirror.

"Oh Merlin here we go" Alice deadpanned rolling her eyes

Fallon shot her a look before continuing;

"You're just jealous!" Fallon stated matter of factly

"Yes that's exactly it; you caught me I am jealous because I have such a deep admiration for girls who can't think for themselves!" Lily retorted

"Ha it's true! I've seen you watching us, you want him, you want him and you can't have him because he is mine" her words dripping with spite

"God could you be anymore stupid, I will say this slower so you understand. I. DON'T. FANCY. JAMES. POTTER" Lily finished slowly like she was speaking to a small child.

"Come on Lily she isn't worth the time" Alice advocated

"Yes Alice, take her! Find her a man, for her sake, before she dries up, she will be as dusty as the books in the restricted section if she carries on!"

_Ok now am gonna kill her!_

"Ha, I would rather that than be like you, if you had as many sticking out of you as what gets stuck in you, you would be a porcupine" and with that Lily pointed her wand and sure enough sitting on the cushion where a prissy little witch once sat, instead was a grunting, snuffling, porcupine!

"Oh Merlin Lily what did you do" Alice shouted in shock "change her back!"

Lily pointed her wand and Fallon appeared again looking very pissed;

"You filthy horrible MUDBLOOD!" gasps were heard all around the room by those who had stopped everything to listen to the two girls go at each other.

"FALLON!" It was Potter, _when did he get here?_ Lily thought. "How dare you speak to Evans that way! Using that word!"

"But Jamesy, you should have heard the things she was saying about me! About us!"

"I heard enough Fallon! You know how I feel about that word, you are hard enough to stand at the best of times, but now! Its over Fallon" Potter stated with a sense of finality.

"You always stick up for her" Fallon was shouting now pointing at Lily "You are pathetic James waiting around like her puppy waiting till she throws you a bone!"

"Some people are worth the wait Fallon, and you my dear are not! Don't pretend you care about me you are only with me for my money and my blood line nothing else, now run along there's a good girl."

Fallon made a small squeak and ran for her dorm closely followed by her friends. It took a few moments before there was a loud crash and a distraught wailing came down the stairs.

James looked at Lily "You alright Evans?" he asked. Lily had been staring at him, his messy hair looked wind swept and he smelled faintly of fire whiskey.

"Fine Potter it will take more than that to upset me, you did not have to jump in I could have handled it perfectly by myself! I don't need your help!" Lily could feel herself becoming irrational but couldn't stop herself.

_Who does he think he is coming in here, and defending her like some knight of the round table! Do I look like a damsel in distress? I don't think so. _Merlin he made her so mad, standing there all wild and pissed like some sexy.._ hang on SEXY? Where did that come from?_

Before he could respond Lily made for the common room door and raced to the broom store she needed to fly and clear her head. Leaving a very confused Potter in her wake.

* * *

When Lily returned to the common room, it was late, and she nearly jumped out of her skin, when a voice from a dark corner, broke the silence in the empty room.

"What was that about today?" It was James, he was sitting in the corner just out of reach of the light from the fire, Lily could only see slight parts of his face where the fires glow danced on his skin.

He was handsome there was no denying that, she was stubborn but not stupid.

"I don't know Potter she just bugs me" Lily attempted to explain but failed to come up with anything better than a lame excuse.

"So it has nothing to do with you perhaps being jealous, and that you might actually fancy me against your usual better judgment?" James asked cockily as he started walking towards her.

Lily started to back away but quickly her back came into contact with the cold stone wall, "Don't be ridiculous Potter, just because I act as a responsible prefect and ask you to please try and resist each other when students are trying to study does not in any way indicate that I fancy you, and as for what happened earlier that was nothing more than a public service, if I didn't step in and stop her pathetic drivel I don't think the other Griffindors would have been so kind!"

James was in front of her now so close her nose was almost brushing the front of his shirt, his scent filling her nostrils, that undeniable scent of fresh grass, broom wax and what can only be described as James a pure mix of spice and wood smells that caused the butterflies in her tummy to take flight when ever he was near.

"So you didn't even feel slightly jealous then" his husky voice dancing in her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"No" Lily replied with a small gulp, she was finding it hard to concentrate, she needed space air away from him so she could gather her mind back and give a response beyond one syllable.

James brought his hand to her face and moved some of her hair that had fallen forward. Damn her head taking on a mind of its own leaning into his touch. Her own hand was travelling the expanse of his muscled chest.

"Merlin you're beautiful Lily" it was no more than a whisper but in that moment she forgot everything, she forgot about the eleven year old boy who used to tease her relentlessly for her bookwormishness, she forgot about the pranks, the fights, everything.

It was all lost in that singular moment. James' eyes darted to her lips and then back again searching her face, he lowered his head and she was ready she wanted him to kiss her, to consume her, she didn't want to fight him anymore. He would always get a rise out of her it was his nature but when his velvety voice spoke in her ear and his breath tickled her neck she knew she would always be lost in him.

"Oh Lily there you are" They jumped apart as Alice came racing into the common room _damn you Alice_, Lily thought whilst James retreated back to his chair. "did I interrupt something?"

"No Alice of course not" Lily said dismissively, but James looked sceptical. "Whats wrong Alice?"

"Nothing, I was just, wanting to make sure you were ok, you know, after before" Alice was always a good friend to Lily and they both cared for one another like sisters; of course she would be worried.

"I'm fine Ali honestly I just went for a fly, I am fine now"

Alice visually relaxed "Great so I am going down to the kitchen for a snack, you want to come?"

"Maybe later Ali I just want to get a jump on the assignment Slughorn gave us, but I will meet you down there shouldn't take me long, I will just plan out my introduction"

"Ok" Alice said cheerily happy that Lily was ok, "See you soon" and with that she left.

Lily walked over and sat on the chair opposite James and began to gather writing supplies.

"So how is Fallon has she quite recovered from the loss of her Jamesy Wamsey?" James gave her a quick smirk and replied

"What can I say love? I have that effect on women, you should know"

"I don't know what you talking about Potter, I think about you being lost to the giant squid quite regularly" _don't look at him, don't look at him,_ Lily falsely busied herself with her parchment and quills and didn't notice James had moved till he was beside her.

JPOV

James could have cursed Alice for barging in on them! He had waited years to be that close to her, he was so close, and now here she was acting as though nothing had happened.

"So how is Fallon has she quite recovered from the loss of her Jamesy Wamsey?" He had to smirk at that, she had been inconsolable ever since he ended it with her a few hours ago and only just stopped her incessant wailing before Lily returned.

"What can I say love? I have that effect on women, you should know" he stated with a wink, hoping to get back to where they were before Alice had interrupted.

"I don't know what you talking about Potter, I think about you being lost to the giant squid quite regularly" and with that she busied herself with her parchment and quills.

James got up out of his seat and went to sit with her. "So you do think about me then Evans!" he whispered in her ear making her jump

Colour immediately sprang to Lilys' cheeks as she jumped up from her place in the chair "that's not what I meant Potter!" she replied exasperated. James chuckled he loved it when she was flustered. He approached her carefully,

"Go out with me Evans" he asked running his hands, rough from playing Quidditch in all weathers, up and down her smooth arms, they felt like silk to his touch and he felt the goosebumps appear letting him know she was as affected by him as he was her.

Lily pushed on his chest to get some space between them and James felt the loss immediately.

"No Potter!"

"Why Lily? You keep saying no and for the life of me I can't understand why, I like you and you like me, I know you do, if Alice hadn't of interrupted earlier who knows what would have happened!"

Lily looked angry now "Nothing Potter! That's what would have happened! I don't fancy you, I hate you." That cut him deeply but she continued "You are arrogant, cocky, childish, you disrupt classes at every opportunity, and you think you are better than everybody else just because you play Quidditch!"

Why does she have to be so sexy when she is angry? James thought. He watched her Lips, her eyes the way they changed colour, how she tried to make herself intimidating with her tiny frame, when all she actually achieved was to show off the perfect angles of her body, her perfect breasts, how her hips flared out from her perfect waist. James just wanted to touch her.

"Are you even listening to me Potter?"

"Huh?" was all he managed before a scrunched up piece of parchment connected with his forehead. "What was that for?" James asked rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

"You want to know why I keep saying no Potter?" it wasn't really a question more a statement which would lead to his undoing.

LPOV

_How dare he_! "Nothing Potter! That's what would have happened! I don't fancy you, I hate you." He looked like she had just stunned him but she continued "You are arrogant, cocky, childish, you disrupt classes at every opportunity, and you think you are better than everybody else just because you play Quidditch!"

He was just staring at her now his eyes darting up and down her body and she moved in a small attempt to appear intimidating. _Was that a grin?_ _He isn't even listening to me!_

"Are you even listening to me Potter?"

"Huh?" _she knew It! _Lily picked up a ball of discarded parchment and aimed it for his head. "What was that for?" James asked rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

"You want to know why I keep saying no Potter?" Lily spat as she made her way to him pointing her index finger. "Because YOU" poke "will never grow up, you…"

"Fuck it!"

Lily couldn't finish because James had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him crashing his lips to hers in a breath taking kiss which had her whole body screaming, it wasn't tender and soft it was animalistic and raw full of all the years of pent up attraction.

When his tongue met hers they both groaned at the contact and Lily wrapped her arms around his neck feeling the short stubbled hair at the base. His hands were moving down her waist, she felt his fingers dig into her skin as he pulled her closer to him.


End file.
